


I am twelve kinds of confused right now. But fuck are you cute

by Anasilan



Series: Soul bonded Lifemates [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair doesn’t die, Because I love Alistair, F/M, Soulmates, on a ship, post adamant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: After beating the Nightmare Demon in the Fade after Adamant, and assisting the Inquisitor’s party to escape, Alistair wakes up in a new place and discovers that he isn’t as alone as he thought.
Relationships: Warden Alistair Theirin/Female OC
Series: Soul bonded Lifemates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I am twelve kinds of confused right now. But fuck are you cute

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alistair, so, personally I always sacrifice Stroud, because aside from his spectacular moustache, I am not attached to him. So, I wrote this... Ali deserves some love... and cheese.

“Oh…. Oooooooh.” Alistair refused to open his eyes as whatever he was lying on dipped down gently again. This… this is what walking at the Maker’s side felt like? He had rather thought it’d be cheese scented or at least made of cheese. The sheets below him certainly didn’t feel like cheese. They were warm and fuzzy… He cracked open one eye a little. And they were covered in pictures of dogs? He opened that one eye fully.

“This is NOT the Fade.” The room was small, painted white and pale blue and the bed took up most of the space. He could see his armour stacked neatly on a chair near the door and under a small circular window. The room gently pitched again. There were pictures on the wall, maps, images of smiling people hugging and in one, a beautiful young woman hanging upside down from a tree, with a amazing smile.

He got off the bed and went to investigate the detailed painting. He’d never seen the like before. So detailed, and smooth. It looked like it was real, like he could almost walk into it. There was another pitch to the room and he staggered over to the chair holding his armour and looked out of the window. There was nothing but deep blue ocean and a slightly paler, cloud dotted sky.

“Ooooookay.” This really wasn’t the Fade. Unless this was an elaborate ploy by the nightmare demon to break him. It didn’t feel like that though. In fact, this place felt peaceful the singing in his blood was silent. Interesting. He looked down at himself and saw a bandage wrapped around his right thigh, then stitches in a large gash on his forearm and his ribs were taped.

“So… I am on a boat… I was hurt and now I am in my smalls, and have been so well tended that I don’t feel any pain. I wonder where on Thedas I am?” He stretched a little and then cringed when his ribs complained. “Let’s not do that again, okay Ali?” He told himself and winced as he slowly brought his arms back down to his side.

Turning again he walked towards the door and noticed a small mirror near it and peered into it to give himself a once over.

Fading bruises at his temple and on his right cheek, his left eyebrow looked like it had been singed, and there was a neatly fixed cut on his cheek. It looked like it was held together with strange bandages, so small and ouch! They pulled painfully when he tried to pull at one corner. Other than that, he looked fine. Yes, his beard was growing in over his jaw and chin and his hair was a bit longer than he usually kept it, but there were no bags under his eyes and aside from the cut and bruises he looked, well, normal. For him anyway.

Reassured that he seemed to be physically fine – within reason – he became aware of other things. The smell of food on the air, the smell of the salt on the air and music. He cocked his head to the side. He’d never heard music like that in his entire life. How many people were on this ship? Must be a lot if they were able to make that amount of music.

“Better go thank my rescuers… and hope they won’t mind taking me back to Jader or even Kirkwall at this point.” He pulled his pants and cotton undershirt from the pile on the chair and put them on. Wouldn’t make a good impression if he met all of them mostly naked. The leather pants were hard to pull on, not just because he was injured, but because they were obviously salt damaged. Damn. These had cost him a pretty penny the last time he was in Denerim. Oh, well… it’s not like he had a choice about wearing them.

Reaching for the door, he pulled it open and stepped into another world. The walls to his left were covered in black boxes. One showed what looked like a map, a moving green light constantly updating the image held there. There was another one that had small moving pictures moving on it, and a person talking, but making no sound. Beneath that was a desk, with more boxes and a hard bound book with the words “ship log” written in gold on the front. One of the boxes made a crackling noise every so often, but nothing intelligible came out from it.

Next to that was a large white box that made a low humming sound. It had a big silver handle and he gave into temptation to pull it open. Inside was cold and it was full of food.

“Hey! Cheese!” He reached out a a see through box and after a moment figured out how to get the lid off and pulled a corner off the cheese inside. He returned it to its spot and nervously put the chunk of cheese into his mouth and started chewing. It was good. Tasted like no cheese he’d ever had, but it was full flavoured and creamy. He made yummy noises in the back of his throat and stole some more before closing the cold box. He turned slowly around the room, taking in everything. More of the black screens in different places, a lot of green plants, a small nook that had comfy looking bench seating and a table. A burn tarnished group of pots and a bright green kettle.

The music was louder in here and seemed to becoming from up the narrow set of stairs. The style of music had changed and he couldn’t imagine how many that people would live in this small amount of space. Moving towards the stairs, he did stop and investigate a white painted door. It led to another small room, and held what he assumed was a privy and some kind of washing centre. The metal thing dangling from the wall had lots of tiny holes in it.

Nope… he wasn’t in the Fade and now he was sure he wasn’t in Thedas either. Hmmm. That could be problematic. Or maybe not. Depends on what this new world was like. Closing the door he headed back towards the stairs following the music and singing. There was at least two men and a woman up there from the sound of the singing. He pushed up into the cabin and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight. The room he stood in held more of those black boxes, a comfortable looking bench and the ship’s wheel. The sides of the room were open to the breeze and the front window afforded him an excellent view of the masts, rigging and sails.

And an almost naked woman dancing dancing around a silver box singing loudly. It was completely not what he had expected, and a bark of laughter fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself. She was delightful. Her lightly tanned skin shone in the light, her black hair was swinging free around her hips as she moved. She was small, but well rounded and only barely covered by red and white spotted fabric where her smalls and breast band would usually have been.

He couldn’t help but drool a little when he watched her hips move and he began to move towards her, a smile on his lips. He felt drawn to her, like she was his and he definitely belonged to her. She began to dance to harder when the music sped up in tempo, twisting and turning as she enjoyed herself. When she turned to face him, instead of being shocked at his presence, she just grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him into her dance. He went willingly, if a little confused.

They finished the song together, breathless and laughing before she reached a foot out and the music suddenly shut off. Then she jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggling at the blush that bloomed over her actions.

“Good afternoon, Alistair. I’m glad to see you up and around.” Her tone and voice was musical, it’s strange accent pleasant to his ear, and he couldn’t help but to stand there just smiling at her. Her face was slender, and she had wide green eyes, and black sooty eyelashes. Her nose was small and slightly turned up at the end with a smattering of freckles across it and her high cheekbones. He was fascinated with her lips, they were red, full and delicately curled up into a smile. He wouldn’t have called her conventionally pretty, but to him, she was everything.

“Cat got your tongue?” She raised a perfectly shaped black eyebrow, her large green eyes laughing at him. He shook his head, trying to unglue his tongue from the top of his mouth.

“No… it’s just that I am twelve kinds of confused right now…” He reached out to touch her, a small part of him convinced that this was a trick of the fade. Her skin felt warm and real under his fingers. “But… fuck you’re cute!” He blushed again, blushing when he realised what he’d just said.

She gave a merry laugh and reached up to touch his cheek.

“Charmer.” She smiled and rubbed her thumb lightly over the cut there. “Who knew I’d find my soulmate in the middle of the ocean? I certainly didn’t!” She raised her palm and showed him the marked in the centre of her palm, a downward point sword surrounded by waves. In shock, he looked at his own palm and then back at her.

“This is definitely not the Fade.” He whispered.


End file.
